Reducing exposure risks of both field operatives and civilians during military and law enforcement procedures is a continuing objective within the law enforcement and military arenas.
Historically, equipment needed for use in a combative environment such as a combat zone or a riot has been carried by hand. The plethora of combat equipment often requires the loading of a transportation method with volatile ordinances that cannot be adequately restrained. The lack of proper restraint of a volatile ordinance creates potentially deadly hazards for the personnel on any transportation method. Therefore, the safety of loosely securing combat equipment is severely diminished without an apparatus to restrain the volatile ordinances in a position that reduces inadvertent discharge of firearms and weaponry.
Similarly, the efficiency of unloading a large amount of equipment and supplies in a combative environment is hampered without an apparatus to which equipment can be secured. In the past, equipment necessary in the field would need to be secured to the body of person exiting a transportation method. The securement of numerous amounts of field supplies and equipment diminishes the person's ability to evasively maneuver or act in a hostile situation like the ones encountered in combat environments. An apparatus that secures a large amount of equipment and supplies that can be removed from a transportation method and carried in one hand greatly increases the person's ability to take evasive measures necessary for protection in a combat environment.
By reducing the risk of inadvertent discharge of firearms and weaponry during the transport of personnel to operational sites, the safety of civilians along with the safety and efficiency of the field operatives is enhanced.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for improved devices and procedures for the organization and stowing of field gear within personnel transport vehicles.